Say what you need to say
by Harryba
Summary: Based loosely on the Ryder/Katie story-line on the show, Ryder is messaging a girl who isn't who she says she is. This could lead to many situations, including self-doubt, old rivalries and new friendships. Warnings are simple and expected. M is for Mature.
1. Interfacing

**Just a heads up. This is a new story I decided I would work on, since, my other stories are boring me. I based this around Ryder and his online relationship with Katie, and a theory I had that could work. The warnings are as you would expect, especially in later chapters. Mature themes, sexual references, violence, bad language. The may be smut.**

* * *

A day at school is treated and responded based on the amount of effort you put into it. So, it was no surprise that when you pay full attention, not only does the day go by quicker, it also teaches you more. However, there is also no surprise that when a teenage boy is day-dreaming about getting home and going on his computer, that the day went slowly for him.

Nonetheless, the first thing that Ryder Lynn did when he got home was open his albeit old laptop. The anticipation built up on his fingertips as he frantically logged on, and connected to the internet. He kept refreshing the page to try and speed up the connection process. The fact that his family maybe couldn't afford fast Wi-Fi or connection was not about to stop him.

Slouching in his chair, he hummed, tapped and sighed until the page he so desired, Facebook, would open.

Over the past few days, weeks even, he had been messaging a girl who he presumed was his age called Katie. The conversations were trivial, but, the relationship built up as a result of the common interests that they shared. Every time Ryder suggested a song or food item he liked, Katie, his new love-interest liked the same item or track.

"Finally!" Ryder said aloud, unwillingly. He had connected to Facebook. He found that his love was online, and with lightning fast speed, the reel of text revealed all of the messages that Ryder and Katie had sent one-another over the month. Some of the messages were casual, some flirty, and others were supportive. They spoke to each other as if they were already an age-old couple.

Ryder typed into the text-box with speed, not caring at all about hid dyslexia.

"Hey babe, I missed u. Wot u bin up to?" he asked, wincing at the spelling mistakes he knew he made.

"Baby, it's only been a day, how can you miss me already?" pinged the reply, which Ryder struggled, but ended up reading to himself. He spelled the words aloud if he couldn't work out what they are.

"I know. I just cant stop thinkin abowt u!" he responded quickly, forgetting again to spell-check.

"Me either. I've got your picture on your phone. I look at you whenever I miss you" Ryder read aloud from the message, probably because reading it in his head wasn't working too well.

"Thats a smart idea. Ur so cleva Katie" he said back, eagerly drumming his fingers on the desk as he waited to type again.

"I might be smart, but, you're funny, hot and just as smart. I love you babe!" she typed back a few moments later.

From there, no messages were exchanged for a few minutes, so, Ryder sighed and relaxed into the chair. He was happy. Since he joined school, he hadn't been in a place of happiness or comfort. From a rivalry over a girl who he never got, to finding out that he had dyslexia, a disorder that would affect the way he thought for the rest of his life. None of the moments were particularly bright for him, so, finding some joy from a person or object was enough for him, even if it was a simple cross-internet relationship.

He undid his jacket by means of pulling down his zip, and kicked off his shoes, something he neglected to do as he came into the house because of his excitement.

Then, silence. He watched the screen, then the clock, then the wall, then the screen again. Without spending his time messaging Katie, his time was worthless. About twenty or so minutes later (which felt like a lifetime to Ryder) a familiar pinging sound came from the laptop.

With an unmatchable speed, he struggled to an upright position, sighed and checked the message. It was from Katie. "Yes!" he said aloud. He read it:

"Can you send me another shirtless picture, hottie?" she asked. Ryder had done this before; he didn't mind.

Simply scrolling to his images folder, finding one of the spare from the McKinley Calendar-shoot (a picture of a shirtless "Sexy Uncle Sam" in a top hat and tight shorts) he sent it to Katie.

"I would do anything to make you happy. ANYTHING!" he told himself as the message went through. Commitment was a new concept to Ryder, and, even if a relationship doesn't normally involve sending shirtless pictures to a person you haven't yet met, Ryder was ready to challenge anybody who told him he was doing wrong.

"I luv u!" he messaged.

* * *

As the message pinged on Facebook, the receiver clicked on the image, and it expanded. A shirtless teenager appeared on the screen.

Ryder was about sixteen years old, and had a perfect body of a twenty year old. His abs were chiseled and his pecks were primed. He had glossy brown hair, a face of a boy who clearly moisturized to keep himself in good condition, and patriotic America short-shorts that seemed albeit tight.

Dragging the image into a download folder, "Katie" was reminded of all the other shirtless images Ryder had sent. There was about fifteen or sixteen of them all named and numbered appropriately. Saving this image was nothing new.

"I love you too, Ryder" spoke the gruff tone of a man. Not a teenager girl hopelessly in love, but a man, who spoke in the cruel and sinister way any man of his "profession" spoke. He wasn't trying to have a high-school relationship with Ryder; he was trying to groom him.

* * *

**Eesh. What did you think? I hope that this is a good idea/start to a story. Any suggestions or feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Ultimatum

"I think I love her, man…" Ryder spoke strongly to Jake, which is out of the blue. Jake looked startled somewhat as he lay on his back, on the bench, working out. It wasn't quite a typical topic for a workout, but, Jake shrugged it off, and went back to his bench-press exercise.

Ryder's eyes were like soft pools of water, and they twinkled in the way that they would in films, when the male character realises his love for the female character. He looked so innocent, and, it became apparent that nothing bad could come from it (at least, that is what Ryder was trying to tell everybody around him).

"Are you sure? You've not even met her, dude; she could be Coach Beiste for all you know!" Jake joked, hoping that it was a suitable way to express his concern for his friend.

"Jake. I didn't say anything like that when you rambled about Marley!" Ryder snapped back, clearly taken back by his friend's lack of support.

"That's totally different, Ryder. For one, you were in love with Marley, and two, you haven't met Katie yet. She literally could be anybody, so, how do you know that you truly like her?" Jake spoke softly and wisely.

Ryder stood up, flexed his muscles, kissed his arm-muscle cheekily, and put on a shirt. He then, stomped out. He was clearly unimpressed, and had no time for "so-called friends". He would likely forgive him later.

He ran home, and, like before, logged straight into his laptop, and loaded the chat with Katie.

"Hey babe…cant stop finking about u" he messaged.

"Me either. Can you send another shirtless pic, hottie?" was her abrupt reply.

"I dont have anymor left. Why?" he asked.

"I just want more. If you don't send me one, then, it's clear that you don't love me. We need to be more open with one another if we are going to be in a committed relationship!" she stated.

Ryder was confused. He knew that, really, a relationship isn't about sending naked pictures, but, Katie's argument was very persuasive (in actual fact, he thought that she was going to "leave him").

"I will take one now…" he put.

* * *

Within about ten minutes, another, new looking photo of Ryder's torso (in the mirror) pinged on Katie's computer.

With a grin, the mysterious man added it to his folder, which was soon filling with pictures of Ryder in a vulnerable position. He had taken his shirt off, sent images to somebody he didn't know, and now he was exposed.

Licking his lips, the strange man rubbed his thigh, before going back to the computer. He then began to type, tweaking at his nipple as he did so.

"What's your address, Ryder? I want to mail you something xx" was the message "Katie" sent.

As far as Ryder was concerned, this was harmless, so he typed the address, making sure this time to not make any mistakes. He didn't quite realise the harm in sending a stranger your address, and, he was mostly excited to see the package or item that he was going to be sent.

"Why do u want naked pics of me?" Ryder asked, as polite as a person can be when talking over the internet. To his surprise, there was no answer. Katie went offline a few minutes later, and, didn't come back on for the rest of the night.

* * *

The following day at school, he walked over to speak to Jake and Marley, as he would normally do. He asked them what they would do if somebody they were talking to got sketchy when asked a question. He was sceptical about telling them about the shirtless pictures; he knew they would not understand.

After a few awkward minutes of shady glances between Ryder, Jake and Marley, the couple burst into laughter in front of Ryder (it would seem that they thought Ryder was joking, but, Ryder took this the wrong way.

"You two…after I have done for you, you're…pigs!" he spat, a teary eye. Perhaps, he thought, Katie was the only person who truly understood and appreciated him.

However, he tried to weigh up the possible outcomes. On one hand, he loved Katie, and looked forwards to the day that they final met. On the other hand, his friends were the most important thing before Katie…and still were. Maybe they knew better than him.

* * *

**Firstly, I am sorry for such a short chapter. I felt like this chapter needed to be here, and, if I had took it out, the next one would have been too sketchy.**

**Secondly, I want to thank the people who are reviewing my story! It really is the thing that keeps me writing. And, if ever you want to Private Message me any suggestions or concerns, please do.**

**Thirdly, Ryder is sweet, isn't he?**


	3. Breaking up?

It had been two weeks or so since the late time Ryder had contacted Katie. Messages had been sent, and texts had been drafted, but, there was no reply. Every day he would sit by his desk, staring longingly at the chat, hoping for a ping.

He couldn't quite understand the reason why he was being ignored by the one person he felt so trusting and loving towards. Day-by-day, he would wonder what it is that he had done wrong, but, there was nothing, aside from perhaps his questions.

Ryder had been faced with a personal ultimatum; your girl or your friends. He decided that, if his friends were not going to support him, then he would be best off without them. Now he realised that Jake and Marley especially, had made a good point, as, they were right. Katie had just vanished from his life.

The teenager was without a partner, and without friends. He was so lonely.

He wasn't, therefore, focused on school, homework, sleeping and other things that would normally not be a bother of Ryder's.

* * *

Jake walked to Ryder's house, and tapped on the front door. While it wasn't something he cared about especially, Marley had guilt-tripped him into visiting Ryder after she noticed he had been absent from school and glee practice for a few days, and if he did show, he was uninterested.

Ryder's dad opened the door quite quickly, and it became apparent that he was already about to leave. He slung a jacket onto his shoulders. The man was solemn, and had a noticeable sadness to him. He put the phone back to his ear, and continued to quietly talk.

"and, he isn't sleeping either, nor is he doing his homework. I dunn-oh" the man noticed Jake.

"Oh, hello Jake, just go straight through," he said, allowing the teen to enter, before walking away from the Lynn household. As Jake walked into the hallway, he crept around, peering for Ryder.

"Hello? Ryder? Are you here?" he said softly. A slight banging was heard upstairs.

Jake climbed the stairs hastily, and opened the bedroom door, to find Ryder splayed across the bedroom floor, face-first in the carpet. He was awake, perhaps not entirely, but this was still too risky. Jake lunged forwards and put his arm around Ryder's shoulders, before turning him the right way up.

"Ryder! Ryder can you hear me?!" Jake yelled at the boy whose eyes were dimming. He didn't know what to do in this situation, so, he sent a slap of his large palm to his face. Ryder's eye shot open and he gasped a little.

It became apparent that, for one reason or another, the teenager had collapsed in a faint-like way.

* * *

Some twenty minutes later, Ryder had drunk a few glasses of water, and had seemed to be normal. Jake plucked a pillow and sat him in the chair, and began to interrogate Ryder.

"So, care to explain?" he spoke harshly.

"I suppose I passed out…" Ryder replied. Jake got close to his face.

"What have you had to eat recently?" Puckerman asked. Ryder could tell what this question suggested, and attempted to reply accordingly.

"I had…a cheese sandwich…and beef…" he tried to say, but, Jake simply shrugged at it, raising an unimpressed brow.

"You're lying! You haven't been eating or sleeping since you broke up with Katie!" he snapped. Jake might not have wanted to go round Ryder's house in the first place, but, he was glad he did.

"It…it's hard, when the gi…the girl you love and want to spend the rest of your life with just…ends it. I told her all my secrets, my likes, my dislikes. I've sent her endless pictures…" Ryder struggled to say, before he wept.

Jake offered a supportive 'bro-hug' and allowed his friend time to cry. They then agreed in fewer words that they would go out, and get something to eat. Jake assured Ryder that it was all worthless anyway, and that he would help Ryder get through it.

* * *

Ryder had begun to go back to school again. He tried to keep more occupied, singing and dancing more in glee club. He even wanted to get over Katie. Perhaps it was because of Jake's influence, but, a new rage had built up for Katie. "She must have been some weird girl who was too scared to talk to me in real life!" he told himself reassuringly.

He opened his door, and remembered that his dad wasn't in the house. Hanging up his coat, and noticed an envelope on the floor. A brown bag, full and tightly sealed, addressed to him.

To his surprise, he inspected his package, and glanced at the address, wondering if there was a sender's address. Nope.

He scored his finger over the bag, glancing at the insides as he leaned on his kitchen table. Then, he tipped the contents out onto the table. Firstly, there was a note. "To Ryder, from K."

"Odd, but, okay!" he said to himself happily. Then, he laid the items onto the table.

Pictures of Ryder, shirtless, naked, and in drunk poses. All of which seemed familiar, but, Ryder couldn't quite work it out.

There were pages after pages of these pictures, all of which brought more shock and more tears to Ryder's young and juvenile face. After the last picture of Ryder's junk (which he swore he never took) he found a note.

It read "Meet me at the attached address, or God knows what I will do with this information. I have pictures of you naked, pictures of you doing crimes, and I know all of your secrets, such as how you get flustered whenever Sam takes his shirt off!"

Ryder found the address. He knew he was in trouble. He was being blackmailed.

* * *

**What did you think about the chapter guys? Let me know. Thank you for all of the reviews, and keep them coming please!**


	4. Exploitation

**Careful guys. A warning for this chapter; some content that could be distressing could follow. (Minor sexual content, and abuse)**

* * *

Ryder found the address. He knew he was in trouble. He was being blackmailed.

Ryder left the house, making sure to leave a vague note (something to the extent of "Gone to Jake's) and closed the door. With an intake of air, and a brief re-thinking, he made his way to the address that was on the note.

With every turn of corner, or through each long alleyway, he kept on wondering who or what was going to be waiting for him. He realised that what Jake had said from the beginning was true; in fact it was worse. For now, Ryder was making his way to an unknown address to meet with a person, at risk that they would blackmail him, and evidentially make his life less worthwhile.

He could see now, after about an hour or so, the address on the slip of paper that his stalker had left. A small part of him had hoped, secretly, that "k", the anonymous blackmailer, was not Katie, but, he suspected that this would be true.

Ryder took another quick breath, and tapped on the door. A ruff tone shouted "Coming!" loudly, and thuds could be heard. The teen looked around. The exterior of the house was rather pleasant, and had a fresh smell and appealing cleanliness, which gave Ryder a short burst of hope. Perhaps this won't be so bad. Still, he braced his entire body for the worst.

The door swung open, and appearing in front of him was a kind looking man. He could only have been about thirty eight at a maximum. He was tall, and buff, and looked over Ryder with enticing eyes.

"Ah, Ryder, come in!" he said welcomingly. Ryder stepped inside, forgetting the risks. As soon as the door was certainly shut, Ryder sent a threatening claw at the man's neck, and pinned him to the wall. Growling, he forced his other hand to rest on the blackmailer's chest, allowing his elbow to dig into his shoulder.

"What is your problem? Why me? Who is "Katie"?!" Ryder shouted, demanding an answer to his constantly changing question.

"I don't want to hurt you," the man whispered calmly, a sense of insecurity in his voice. "My name is Kane, I suppose." He spoke as a normal person would. Ryder didn't let his grip go. If anything, he tightened it, and Kane coughed and splurged some phlegm onto Ryder's face.

"I'm serious…leggo and I'll get you a drink!" he said. Ryder, shakily, let go, a single tear streamed down his angered face.

After a few moments of pleasantries (mostly on Kane's part), Ryder found himself sitting on the comfortable sofa in the man's rather impressive, albeit small lounge. Ryder's rage and tears had lifted, and, he found himself less nervous now than before.

Kane had made Ryder a drink, and had arranged a plate of biscuits, which he brought through to the room. He then looked to the clock. 23:21. Late.

"It's late. I got you some food, you must be starving," Kane grunted, offering the food to Ryder, who happily snatched the food and ate from it hastily.

"Why are you blackmailing me?!" Ryder protested.

Kane, the blackmailer, stood, looming over Ryder, as he began a seemingly rehearsed speech. As he spoke, his tone went from a calm and comforting tone to a harsh and sadistic one.

"I'm not doing it for myself. Remember, I didn't lure you into anything. You friended me on Facebook, and _you _send me the images and told me your secrets. We had a relationship! And you betrayed me by listening to your friends. I'm not just some weird stalker, am I? AM I? So, why you started asking me questions like that, you betrayed my trust. I trusted you Ryder, and you betrayed me. I kept those pictures…I "blackmailed" you to make sure you never distrusted me again! You won't distrust me again, will you Ryder?"

By the time he had finished, he had forced his fingers onto Ryder's face, pressing them firmly into the teenager's cheeks, roughly. He had been shouting and, by the time he had grabbed Ryder, the boy was already beginning to cry with a sheer sense of fear.

"No…no." Ryder said, crying.

"Good." Kane let him go, and sat on the sofa beside him.

"I have something for you…" Kane then stated, a few silent minutes later (perhaps it was about five minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Ryder.)

Ryder could hardly speak.

Kane, with his large, forceful hands, began to clasp onto Ryder's knee, and slowly rub up his thigh. Ryder, oblivious, shuddered, but let Kane. He was scared, and wasn't about to make any rash decisions.

By the time Ryder had come to grips with Kane's inappropriate touching, a new kind of sensation struck him. The blackmailer had placed his bear-like paw around the teenager's trouser bulge, and was beginning to circle it. With the other hand, he 'assisted' Ryder in taking his shirt off (something that Ryder didn't agree to nor allow, not with ease)

Ryder's cold chest was being stroked by the hairy hand within a few moments, the other hand still palming his junk through his jeans. Ryder was too scared to move, so, let himself get treated in this way.

However, as he could feel his zipper being pulled down, his adrenaline and defences shot into action. He sent a quick back-hand to Kane's temple, which stunned him briefly. He then got up with as must speed as he could conjure up, and sprinted for the door. By this time, the blackmail didn't seem so awful.

He only needed to make it out of the door, and he would be safe. He placed his hand on the handle, but, before he could open it, a hand snatched his leg, and, the teenager tumbled to the floor, his face first.

"Don't run, Ryder, babe. You know you want this. You _deserve_ this! You're nothing but a cheap little man-slut, friending girls you haven't met in the hope for quick shags. No wonder you work out so much, you want a buff body so that they won't resist you. Well, I can resist you, can't I? You _deserve _this!" spoke Kane's gruff tone. Ryder knew he was helpless, and, attempted to scream for help as a last, shoddy escape attempt. Kane simply forced his face to the floor, shutting his mouth instantly.

With his other hand, Kane stroked Ryder's toned back, before pulling down his jeans. Ryder shut his eyes, and tried to blank out the, what he now knew was, rape. His jeans were off, and his briefs were pulled down to his knees, and he could feel the coldness breeze on his naked butt.

He winced as he heard a zipper, and, cried as he felt Kane get closer and deeper inside of him.

* * *

All of the while that he was getting beaten and penetrated by Kane; he could hear the words repeating in his mind. "You _deserve _this!" After hearing it so much, he might have thought it was true.

* * *

**That was really hard to write. Yikes. Please comment, review and PM me with all of your feedback. It gets a little less stalker-y from here on out.**


	5. Breaking, entering, giving and taking

**Again, another action-packed chapter, with some warnings like before.**

* * *

Ryder was allowed to leave, and walked out of the house. That morning, Kane didn't speak to him, aside from telling him to "Take his filthy body and leave" and, now, he was outside in an unfamiliar street, limping from the wound his ankle sustained when he tripped, and his ass aching with every step.

Every limped step made Ryder cry a little more. Perhaps the long night of not sleeping gave him time to assess the situation. He had been raped by the person he shared his secrets with, and will be blackmailed unless he becomes his 'slave'. Ryder, it would seem, was coping quite well, likely due to the repeated message in his head. "You _deserve_ this".

After the pain-striking walk home, he released, again, that he was home alone. He slumped onto the chair in the kitchen (just after he got a drink from the fridge) and leaned onto the table.

"Even if this feels bad, I should get used to it…" Ryder told himself. Seemingly, he had established that, while Kane had the dirt on Ryder, he could blackmail him further; Ryder would be having sex with Kane for many more weeks, or months, or even years.

He had to, he thought, be brave. Not only did he need to keep himself aware and strong, but, he wasn't aware of what this creep could do. He could go after Jake or Marley, his friends.

Then, a familiar tune and accompanying buzz emitted from his pocket. It was a text from "Katie", or, so the name said. His curiosity got the better of him, and, he opened it. He read it aloud.

"Did you think that this was over, slut? You deserve a lot more than one night. Be at mine this evening, or you know what will happen."

Ryder had a burst of heroism, and, to his regret, his fingers moved faster than his thoughts, and he replied simply with "No".

A bombardment of messages followed. The final one read "I'll give you one last chance, or you're in for it!"

Ryder, again, replied with "No", perhaps wanting to call the stalker's bluff.

Later that evening, Ryder thought it was best to continue as normal. Ryder had remembered that, in Glee Club, this week's assignment was "Comfort Breakers". This meant a song that doesn't fit the member of the club's style or preference, and the most shocking choices would merit them more points.

This seemed perfect. Something to take Ryder's mind away from it. He was alone, so, he could blast music out loud and practice as much as he wanted. So, that is what he did. He grabbed his speakers, plugged them in, and blasted his music loudly as he contemplated the song. None, so far, seemed to fit the category.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ryder rushed to the door, a little more enthusiastically than he expected. He opened it, and his eyes met the person's face. Kane.

"W…what do you want?!" he said, (somewhat loudly to keep up with the loud music).

"I'm looking for your dad, is he about?" Kane muttered, leaning on the door frame.

"He…he's not in…what do you want my dad for?!" he demanded, his voice croaking nervously.

Kane, as soon as Ryder had told him that his dad was out, bounded through the doorway, sending a viscous punch to Ryder's chin. The teenager was stunned by his nose bleed, and staggered back.

The attacker then walked inside of the hallway, no respect for laws or privacy. Ryder looked up, mobile again (all but some blood in his mouth). He sent a forceful kick to his attack's stomach, which, he was surprised at, especially since Kane was huge. Nevertheless, Kane was shot into the door by the foot, and Ryder scurried up the stairs, almost on all fours. He managed to make his way to his room.

He locked the door, and pressed his entire body again the wood. His heart was beating so fast that he could hardly breathe. With all of the effort he had, he reached for his phone, but, when his hand arrived in his pocket, he remembered leaving his phone on the kitchen table.

Ryder sank to the floor, resting against the door. He couldn't hear any movement over the sound of the music (the source of which was downstairs) and, all he could hear was the clanging and strumming of instruments to the intense music.

To his surprise, ten or so minutes later, he was still in the same position as before. Gulping and inhaling his last breathe of courage; he stood, and unlocked the door, creeping out of it, looking around cautiously. Never before had he been so worried. From the little sounds he could hear past the sound of the music, he may have assumed that Kane had left.

Suddenly, the bear-man in question appeared out of nowhere, and bashed Ryder's soft face against the wall. Ryder's nose and mouth bled more, and he felt dizzy, enough so to drop to the floor, almost lifeless, but still awake. Kane, using his strength, dragged Ryder into his bedroom, flinging him into his bed. Ryder knew what was coming. His belt unbuckled, his jeans were pulled down, and shortly after so was his underwear. Kane seemed to be enjoying this, for he laughed sadistically.

Kane's strong hand clasped itself around Ryder's penis, and he began to stroke it vigorously, almost painfully. Ryder screamed for help, but, the loud music drowned out the sound. Kane showed no mercy or consideration, and as he played with Ryder, he laughed and taunted him.

"You love this, don't shout. You're a fucking slut, and you love it!" he bellowed, shouting in his face as loud as he could.

Ryder, however, felt the opposite. Normally, playing with himself gave him pleasure, but, this time, he felt dirty, gross and even cheated. He winced at the pain of the inconsiderate strokes and squeezes, and, as a result of his pain, his broken nose and throbbing ankle, he allowed his entire body to pass out.

* * *

As he woke up, something didn't feel right. He was covered in semen, which sat on his legs and in his hair, the music had been turned off, and the blood on his face had dried. Kane, he was nowhere to be seen. He had left. Unable to cope, Ryder, wobbly, stood up, and sent a punch to the wall, denting it somewhat. Tears of pain and of emotional betrayal and turmoil poured down his face.

"The bastard came all over me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, no longer caring if the neighbors heard. Twice in two days, the teenager had been raped. All of the innocence of being a mere child had been stripped away.

He pulled on some fresh jeans, and went to the mirror in the bathroom. In an emotional rage and physical, uncontrollable lash-out he took the scissors and attacked his hair. He cut lops and lumps out of it, until the adorable Bieber hair had transformed into a short, messy style, which he had never pictures himself with. Then, he stripped down, climbed into the shower, set it to cold, and scrubbed vigorously at his body (especially his hair and his legs) until he could feel his skin flaking away.

* * *

When Ryder's dad walked in, and called out Ryder's name and a hello greeting, he was puzzled to not get a reply. He climbed the stairs, and heard the shower running, which, he found to be a normal thing. It was only until he noticed the blood droplets on the teenager's floor and bed, that he knew something was wrong.

He paced the outside of the bathroom door, where he could hear Ryder's cries and weeping. Ryder's dad forced the door open, and found Ryder in the shower still, curled into a ball, crying. The cold water had wrinkled his skin, but, that wasn't the issue. Silently, Ryder's father turned the shower off, climbed in, sat down, and hugged Ryder. He knew that he wouldn't want to say what he needed to say.

* * *

**Another chapter. I may have not expected this chapter to happen, but, I thought the idea was good. From here on out, it should get "better" in terms of less Kane. Isn't his dad just the best? Also, I mentioned that Ryder had a haircut. Imagine a messier version of the haircut Blake has in the picture of this Fanfic. AND in this chapter, I mentioned a glee club competition. I want you to send me any suggestions for songs that the glee club members could sing!**


	6. Back to School

**Weeh! It's back! Please review if you liked it!**

* * *

For most, no, wait, all people, the first day back at school was an emotional time, even if only at a small and lower level. You show happiness to see your friends again. You show nervousness about what may or may not have changed. You show angriness towards the foreseeable term of tests, studying and classes.

However, Ryder's first day back showed only one thing…sadness. He was sad that he would have to see his friends – and his friends would have to see him. He was sad that things might have changed, because he liked things as they were months beforehand. He was sad because, after all that had happened, he had studies and tests to worry about too.

Ryder's new look was somewhat controversial. He wasn't sporting piercings or 'emo' clothes. Instead, he was wearing dark black jeans, a set of black, laced boot and a grey hoody that suitably covered his head, and the short, unkempt haircut that he had since he cut his hair shamefully.

As he shadily navigated the corridor, he recalled the same thought that he had been thinking for the past few weeks. "If he's behind bars, why I am still scared?" he thought. It was true, his stalker was safely away and arrested. But, still, Ryder was worried about him. What happened in a few, a dozen years when he was released? Would he find the teen and rape him again? What if he was part of a network of paedophiles, all of which were trying to find him?

He had only two lessons today; so, he tried his best to think positively. Firstly, however, he buried his head into his locker, and scanned for the utensils and books he needed for the day. Suddenly, a hand pressed firmly on his shoulder. Ryder, still sheltering his face with his hood, spun around with sheer worry and succeeded in elbowing his 'attacker' in the chest.

"What the fuc…" said Jake, winded enough so that his breathing was…hindered. He staggered back, and Marley, as she normally did, comforted him by hugging his shoulders.

Ryder looked at the two, unsure on both why he lashed out – and why they were talking to him in the first place.

"I thought…anyway you hate me, right?" Ryder said quietly, shiftily looking around as he did.

"We never hated you, Ryder, never. We just wanted the best for you!" Marley spoke softly, and Jake nodded in agreement. "And, well, we're both glad you got over Katie…we know how it must have been for you…" she continued.

In a moment of rage that never crossed Ryder since after the rape, he lunged forwards, hand in a clawed shape, and threw Marley against the wall, his hand clenched tightly around his throat.

"No you DON'T know what it's like!" he bellowed.

Jake came to his girlfriends' defence, and he grabbed Ryder's arm, which seemed more buff than usual, as though he had spent most of his time working out recently. He used on arm to try and dislodge the clawed hand, and the other to grab Ryder's chest-scuff, and pull him apart.

Ryder was a lot stronger than Jake expected, and, the only way he could save his crying girlfriend would be to get more violent. He let go of Ryder, but immediately adopted a tackle. The two buff boys ended in a clump on the floor, as more people built up around; watching and pointing.

At one moment, Ryder was on top of Jake, punching ferociously at his chest and face. In another moment, Jake was on top of Ryder, pinning him down and grunting for air. The fighting went on for a good few minutes, generating a ball of limbs and subsequent sweat on the floor. Both boys were equally matched, and, after about five minutes, it became somewhat embarrassing to watch them fight.

Finally, Jake managed to stand up (after throwing Ryder viciously to the floor) and, as he panted and recovered, he glared down on Ryder, noticing his hood had fallen down in the process. Jake, although angry that he had to fight one of his dearest friends, couldn't help but feel sympathy – especially when Ryder looked up and revealed a face-full of bruises and gashes, as well as bags under his eyes, which were a sleepless red and black. Something had happened to Ryder that Jake, Marley, or the rest of the McKinley crowd who were watching never knew about.

"Dude…you okay…?" Jake brought himself to ask after struggling through his anger.

"Of course…of course not!" Ryder howled, rushing to his feet and slamming Jake into the locker.

Luckily enough, at this moment, Mr Schue appeared from around the corner. He offloaded his drink's flask and folder to a nearby fight-observer, and rushed over. He seamlessly grabbed across Ryder's chest, and pulled him back, proceeding to drag him into his office.

"You too, Jake!" he grunted, bemusedly. At the command, Jack straightened his tee-shirt out, and followed.

* * *

Both boys sat still, completely emotionless as Mr Schuester paced the room, glancing at them with every given moment. Jake occasionally looked to Ryder, and Ryder looked pass his hood to Jake. Eventually, their teachers' patience found itself lost, and he spoke in an unfamiliar gruff and demanding tone.

"What the…what was that about?" he asked, glaring especially at Ryder. There was only a grunt in response.

"Okay. Ryder, why were you attacking Jake? What's got into you lately? And put that flamin' hood down!" he shouted. Ryder stood up and clenched his fist, but slammed it on the table.

At a quick glance, Jake might've thought that Ryder was crying, but, he wasn't sure.

Ryder then left, and ushered his way to the choir-room. Jake let himself out, and Mr. Schue approached Ryder, looking at him angrily and expectantly.

* * *

"…Mr Schue…I was…I was groomed…" Ryder's tears spoke. Will realised immediately what this meant, and offered a supportive and apologetic hug in return.

* * *

**Hey! Did you like it? Well, i'll take any suggestions for songs or scenes, because, it's more open as a story now!**


	7. Unexpected and Uncontrolled

Ryder ventured to the school gym later that day. He decided it would be best to go and workout after school, since he was one-hundred per cent sure that nobody would be in there – needless to say he was right.

He quite liked to work out when he was emotional like this. Not, however, because he wanted to prove anything by having a great body, but, it meant that if he was half-concentrating on lifting weights – he would only be half-concentrating on his emotions and feelings.

So, he found himself alone in the gym, and then hastily changed from his hoody and jeans into more fitting cloths (a vest and a set of joggers) and, soon after, began to stretch.

Little after he had appropriately warmed-up, he lay a towel on a bench, laid on said towel, and began to lift the weight he had previously selected. It wasn't strong enough to require his full strength, but wasn't weak enough that he would be able to do so without noticing or focusing on his technique.

He was so occupied by his weight lifting and the music he had put on, that he hardly thought about how he let people down and how he regretted hitting Jake. However, this also meant that he hardly noticed the creaking open of the gym door, and the person approaching.

He continued to lift his weight, not, seemingly, noticing the person who snuck inside.

"Boo!" shouted a child-like and girlish voice.

In surprise, Ryder nearly dropped the weight onto his chest, but, luckily, had enough sense and control to shove it onto its appropriate resting stand. He looked up. It was Kitty.

"Hello there you 'Short-haired Demi Moore'!" Kitty joked. "I really like the new hairstyle. It makes you look less like a beaver and more like a surprisingly attractive lesbian. And, well, your new-found keen-eye for fashion really is admirable. You've set a new trend which I think I will stylise as the new 'Teenage-cultist' look – hood and all…" she continued. Ryder simply did not have the time or patience for this.

"What'd you want, Kitty?" Ryder snarled, like a vicious dog barking, even though it was chained to the wall.

Kitty crouched beside the bench, and smiled oddly to Ryder.

"What'd got your panties in a twist? Is it because you look like Emma Watson after puberty?"

Ryder slammed his fists and stood up.

"That's enough!" he barked. Kitty jumped to her feet, as though genuinely scared.

"You think you're so funny, and smart, and popular…but really, really, you don't know anything about anything. Why don't you just piss off!?" he continued, as though his new-found emotion was self-seclusion and anger.

Afterwards, he stood, leering over Kitty with destructive eyes, panting loudly and rhythmically. It may have only been a few minutes, but, a lifetime passed as Kitty watched Ryder, too uneasy about leaving, or saying anything.

Eventually, she relented. With a wave of confidence, she stood up and stepped closer to Ryder. She moved her smaller frame closer to his, and, proceeded with her original intention as she planned. She tiptoed, so she could position herself closer to Ryder's ear, where she began to whisper.

"I don't care what anybody thinks – you're super-hot. Especially when you're angry…" she spoke softly and seductively.

This kind of thing bothered Ryder, but, sceptical about how he would control his anger again, he decided not to say anything, and he only passed a dismissive wave. This, however, didn't seem to stop the flustered girl. She stood as tall as she could, and bestowed upon Ryder's lips a soft and taunting kiss, which Ryder returned.

Kitty's approach changed almost instantly. At one moment she was calm and soothing, but, the next she was like a horny animal, attacking Ryder with her lips and manoeuvring her hands underneath his shirt to stroke his abs. Ryder accepted the kissing, but, soon realised the discomfort when Kitty allowed her tongue to slip past Ryder's.

He pulled away, and backed in against the wall, as though frightened.

"C'mon Tiger, you know you want it. You're hot – I'm hot. You _deserve _this!" she said, swooping in and grabbing his crotch.

That moment seemed to freeze for Ryder. The teenage boy thought back to his attack before, and how Kane had said the exact same thing when he was doing the exact same thing. He could hardly move, and all he could think about was how violated and molested he felt.

Soon after he had overcome his flashback, he blinked a few times, to see that Kitty had already removed his vest and was kissing his abs as though trying to suck them in. He freaked out, and remembered how Kane 'loved his abs', so, in a moment of rebellion and madness, he sent a violent and uncalled for back-hand to Kitty's face, which knocked her to the floor.

She winced and cried audibly. Ryder grabbed his vest, and put it on sheepishly. He then grabbed his towel, and change of clothes, stuffed them into his bag and fled – leaving the girl lying helplessly on the floor.

* * *

**What'd you think guys? Did you like it? Sorry it was quite short. Still - if you liked it, please leave a review. It really is the driving force of my creativity! **


	8. Confession

The following day, Ryder entered the school much unchanged from the previous day, clad in a similar hood as before. He shiftily cut from one corridor to another, until he reached his locker. Then, he moved again, almost shuttling across the floor from one stop to another, as if deliberately trying to avoid Jake, Marley and Kitty.

He continued this similar approach to walking all though-out the day, until glee-practice. He had decided that, in light of recent events, he would be best off to quit (especially considering only Mr Schue knew about what had happened to him). So, instead he continued down the corridor towards the library, which, regretfully, passed by the choir room. Standing outside were Kitty, Tina and Marley, and by the time Ryder was close enough, Jake had joined the pre-practice gossip.

Kitty turned to face Jake, and revealed an exaggerated black-eye which was shoddily covered up by make-up. Normally, Ryder thought, as he looked across, somebody would try to conceal it better, but, Kitty seemed to wear it with a degree of pride, as though wanting to get attention for it.

"Kitty…what happened? Walk into a door or something?" Jake smirked and asked, as though he wasn't fussed on what happened, but, asked for gossip sake.

"I didn't. Ol' McFreaky here walloped me after I kissed him. I think he's either closet gay or a frigid. Either way Jake, I would watch out, he's likely to get nasty when he gets a stiffy!" Kitty persistently attacked, referring to and directly shouting at Ryder at the same time.

Ryder tried his best to keep walking, because, no matter how much he would like to persist, Kitty's tale was essentially correct. He _did_ hit her after she tried it on with him. So, protesting against it would be a silly thing to do.

Just as he thought he had ignored it, Jake approached from behind, and tapped Ryder on the shoulder, and he turned around, almost frozen in fear. Ryder knew that he was like the Hulk, and turned nasty and violent when agitated or antagonised. He shuffled closer to the locker at the side of the hallway, when he noticed another approaching force – seemingly another person wanting to punish him for hurting Kitty. And, as sure as day, it was just that kind of person. Sam loomed over Ryder, flexing his strength effortlessly.

Ryder ducked underneath a punch and scurried to the choir room. He ushered the people in the corridor inside, and urged them to sit down.

"C'mon. I have something I need to say!" he spoke, with a sense of confidence, as though the first thing Ryder was sure of since he was molested.

The crowd sat down. Some of them, such as Jake, Sam and Kitty folded their arms or sat on the edge of their seat, expecting retaliation. Others, however, like Blaine and Unique, listened intently.

"Look, basically, I need to tell you all something. Something I'm not proud of…" Ryder continued, neglecting to notice as Mr Schuester snuck inside the room, and stood by the piano.

"Is it that you hit Kitty? Because we already know that!" Tina erupted.

"You did? You best leave now, because, if the board of governing show-choir judges finds out about this violence New Directions will be disqualified from Nationals!" Artie stated, obviously not noticing the more…serious repercussions of the fabled violence.

"Yeah, kick him out! Livin' la vida loca!" shouted Brittany, in the typical confusion that everybody expected.

"You mean 'Viva la revolution', Brit," Sam corrected.

"Isn't that a Coldplay song?" said Sugar, leaning in. Within moments, there was an array of different death-chants, confused questions and unified discomfort.

"Or we could all listen to what he has to say?" Blaine asked in rhetoric. Everybody seemed to shut up, as though he had a wise and commanding presence.

"Right…" Ryder started, but gulped. He tried again.

"…so…basically…" he continued.

"Get on with it, Freak Sinatra!" Kitty demanded.

"…I was molested!" he said, exhaling with a degree of relief. It was over…sort of.

"We know this story already. You were molested by your baby sitter when you were younger…that's not reason to lash out at three of us now…" Jake grunted, bemusedly…

"Not then…recently…about three weeks ago…Katie…she was a bloke…called Kane…" Ryder took long breaths between words, hyperventilating like never before.

"He…I sent Katie some shirtless and naked pictures…I told her all of my secrets. This, Kane, he told me if I didn't have sex with him, he'd tell and show you all of this private stuff, and, even when I retaliated…he…" Ryder became tearful. At least he had said enough.

Marley, as ever-forgiving as she normally is, stood up and walked over, before bestowing a hug upon Ryder's now-limp body.

It blurred from then on. A wave of hugs and apologies came and went, and Ryder bowed humbly. He then sprinted off, and hid outside, behind on of the bins. He was…happier, since he told his friends, but, something was still missing. He wasn't worried or scared about Kane anymore, but, his innocence and his livelihood was stolen from him…he would have to work at them.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please please review if you have any comments. And tell your friends ^^**


End file.
